SAME Yet Different
by Mily
Summary: A new security robot named SAM.E has been created to uphold the peace in the new human colony, all is well until he begins to malfunction and threaten the lives of the humans and robots alike. Chapter 5 up!
1. For me?

A/N Hey everyone, wow, I haven't written anything in years..., seriously, but I've been bitten by the WALL.E bug, and I had this idea I just had to write.

SAM.E Yet Different (Title subject to change)

Chapter 1: For You!

Wind softly blew over the old trash-covered city stirring the sandy soil and newly grown sprouts. The sound of crunching metal and rolling tire treads gradually cut into the silence. A pair of round telescopic eyes peeked over a mound of garbage at something shining in the distance.

The little waste allocation load lifter slowly rolled over to the sparkly object and picked it up. "Ooh..." he said to himself as he studied it closely, zooming in and out again to see what it was.

It looked like a small human he decided, much like the ones he saw in the old musicals he loved so much. She wore a long white dress and held part of it in her hand. Most of her face and body were covered in dirt. She was very shiny and slightly heavy, he had a feeling he should be careful with her.

WALL.E gently placed the figure in his plastic container and realized she reminded him of something he greatly cared about. "Evah...," he said quietly, folding his metallic hands together. It had been nearly a year since the humans had landed on Earth to create new lives for themselves. In that time WALL.E and EVE had rarely left each other's side unless to do daily work. They had even gotten a place to live with more room to store his collectables and some for her if she desired.

Life was progressing slowly and surely for the humans as well. Many had worked steadily to create houses and living arrangements for themselves. They had learned to grow crops and used farms to create more even food for themselves. Old records showed recycling was greatly beneficial in the old days to create new things. Metals, plastics and glass items were in such a great supply that many new materials were created for their houses and other buildings.

WALL.E's job was to separate these materials so the giant WALL.A's could gather them and melt them down to create new materials.

During his daily regimen WALL.E always managed to fill his lunch box until it was time for him to go home. Along with the figurine he found some metal toy cars, and old pair of glasses, a bowl and some more VHS tapes, he wasn't sure they would work but he'd try them later.

He looked upward to see where the sun's position was and decided it was time to go home.

The little robot always had a happy feeling at the end of the day because it meant he would be able to see EVE again. She would be calmly waiting for him like she did every day but today he had something special to give her. He hummed a 'Hello Dolly' song as his treads took him home.

He saw another robot on his way and waved. "Mo!" He said, alerting the tiny cleaning bot.

M.O wheeled over to WALL.E holding out his cleaning brush for him to shake hello. "Wall.e" he said.

WALL.E happily shook the brush and remembered something. He took off his plastic lunch box and opened it, carefully removing the figure he had found. He held it out to M.O, silently asking if he could clean it.

"Hmm..." Mo said and nodded before running his brush all over the item's front back and sides. His sensors scanned it for any remaining dirt and beeped showing there was none. "All clean." M.O said.

WALL.E now saw that the figure was smiling and appeared to be dancing. He placed it back into the lunchbox and suddenly picked M.O up to hug him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The small bot protested until WALL.E put him down again. He huffed and went back to cleaning.

WALL.E continued home now even more excited to show EVE what he had brought her.

EVE's current job was over-seeing the planting of trees and other plants by the enviro-bots. She herself would occasionally plant or dig holes for seeds but mostly she would make sure everything was progressing well. She had taken a great linking to flowers and loved seeing all of the different kinds. Sometimes she would pick some and take them home to put in a vase with water.

Today she had found something called Lily of the Valley, it had little white bell-shaped flowers on a long slender stalk. Her olfactory sensors told her it had a sweet scent which would attract bees and butterflies. She took a bunch and floated homeward, wondering how they would look by the window.

When she arrived WALL.E wasn't there yet. She went inside to put the flowers in a shiny glass vase which he had found for her on one of his work days. She put some water in it and placed the flowers in the slice of sunlight shining through the window. She sat there a moment looking out the window thinking of the fond memories they had created over their time on Earth.

It hadn't always been easy, WALL.E sometimes did things EVE didn't find favourable. Moving had been a bit difficult, WALL.E insisted on bringing his collection to wherever they decided to stay. This seemed impossible until finally, the humans found a way to movie the bunker and attach it to their new house. EVE knew the happy memories outweighed everything else and it made her happy.

The swish of the door opening told her WALL.E had come home. She hovered over and smiled. "Wall.e," she said quietly.

"Evah!" He said happily and went to embrace his love.

EVE giggled and placed her long slender arms around his boxy frame. She leaned down, looking into his round eyes and gave him a small electric kiss.

WALL.E dreamily sighed, how he loved her kisses. They made his body tingle all the way down to his treads.

EVE giggled again, she always liked seeing how he reacted. She pointed to the lunchbox.

The little robot made a happy sound and took the box off of his back and rolled to his collection room.

EVE followed him, she was always curious about what he found day to day. It kept their lives interesting. Sometimes he would have items to give her but they were mostly things like old shoes or kitchen items such as whisks or rusted pans. She would smile in amusement and let him sort them away with the rest of the items.

He opened the lunch box and pulled the handle causing the rotating boxes to move. He stopped when he saw his collection of toy cars and he placed the ones he found earlier with the ones in his collection. He did this with the other items leaving the special one for last.

EVE saw something shiny slowly come into view as WALL.E removed the other things. He carefully lifted it out and held it up to her. "Evah..." he said.

"Wall-e...," she said softly and took the item from his metallic hands. It was beautiful, shiny and delicate. She was at a loss of what to say for a moment. Her slanted blue eyes seemed to ask _for me?_ as she looked longingly at him.

WALL.E nodded and folded his hands together.

EVE's blue eyes showed happiness as she twirled once and leaned down to give him another kiss. She then floated to the next room where her vase stood. The sun was nearly gone from the table. She placed the figurine beside the vase and moved backwards to see what it looked like.

The sight before her made her happy, she wanted to twist and twirl in the open air. She turned to WALL.E silently asking him if he wanted to dance.

He knew what that meant he held his arms out. "Evah!"

EVE took his arms and brought him close to her body and she floated out of their house. It was dusk now with a few stars showing on the blue, purpleish night sky. She flew straight up making some sharp twists and turns and then some slow circles.

Flying was something WALL.E had learned to love, ever since his zero-gravity experience with EVE outside of the Axiom. EVE had always loved flying, now she had someone to share that with and she always flew if she was happy about something.

After a few more slow loops and turns EVE stopped and looked up. Stars now filled the sky, and the moon was rising just over the old cityscape. WALL.E also looked and sighed happily. His life at the moment with EVE was perfect, hoped they would always be happy together. EVE had a similar feeling but she knew that nothing could stay the same forever. However, she hoped their happiness would last for a very long time.

Finally she flew back to their home and placed WALL.E down at the entrance. He went inside and waited for EVE to follow. She did and closed the door behind them. For the rest of the night WALL.E picked a movie from their extensive collection. Sometimes EVE would pick and they would alternate back and forth. WALL.E was still partial to musicals and would still watch his favourite one from time to time. EVE liked learning about how the Earth used to be and watched the occasional action film.

Tonight they watched The Sound of Music, something that appealed to both of them. WALL.E enjoyed the singing and EVE liked learning about the war and what life was like for the people at that time.

By the end of the movie WALL.E's charge levels were very low and he needed to shut down for the night. EVE followed suit and gave him one last kiss before the two of them went into sleep mode.

A/N Intro chapter finished! Please tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if you think the chapter is too short, but the next one will be longer.


	2. Thief!

Chapter 2: Thief!

The next morning WALL.E sleepily unboxed himself and slowly slipped his treads on before going out to charge himself. The morning mist lay heavily on the growing colony and old rusted cityscape. Birds twittered and flew by as he opened his solar panels to catch the strengthening rays.

EVE emerged not long after he did and waited with him until she heard the sound of his batteries being fully charged. She handed him his lunch box, silently telling him it was time to go to work.

WALL.E fully understood and placed it on his hook.

EVE's flickering blue eyes smiled as she placed her hand on his head. WALL.E put his arms around her and hugged her before backing up to get going. He waved like he usually did but she placed her hand up to her face, made a slight kissing sound and pushed it out towards him. At first WALL.E wasn't sure what the gesture meant but he had a feeling it was something good. After waving a few more times he set off to do his work while EVE set off to do hers.

On his way to work WALL.E saw John and Mary, the first two humans he'd ever met aboard the Axiom. They had since gotten married and lived together. Both had slimmed down considerably from the exercise and work they did each day but WALL.E had noticed Mary's stomach had been becoming rounder and bigger as the days grew on. He stopped to say hello to them.

He quickly rolled over to them with a happy sound as he could not yet pronounce their names properly.

The two humans looked up from their work and smiled. "Hello, Wall-e!" Mary said slowly walking over.

"Hey Wall-e." John said as he walked up to the small robot, "On your way to work?"

WALL.E nodded and looked at Mary, gesturing towards her belly. He was very curious, because he thought she had lost weight.

Mary laughed. "I'm pregnant, Wall-e." she said. "I'm going to have a baby." she said placing her hands on her belly.

WALL.E knew what a baby was but he had gotten the wrong idea of what Mary meant. He thought she had eaten one. "Huh?!" he asked looking completely shocked.

Now both John and Mary were laughing. "She didn't eat one Wall-e." John said between laughs. "The baby is growing inside her."

The little robot cocked his head to the side, he still didn't fully understand but he nodded. "B-bay?" He tried saying the word. Some were easier than others he had discovered.

"Baby." Mary said a little slower.

"Baayb?" He tried again.

"Baby." She said carefully enunciating the word to make it easier for him to say.

"Baaybee." WALL.E finally said, knowing he got the word right this time.

"That's it!" she said. "You got it."

"It's a good thing, trust us." John said. "In a month or so, you'll be able to meet the baby."

"Bay-bee..." he said again and made a happy sound. If this was good he was happy for them. He also made a note to ask EVE where babies came from.

John and Mary's baby would be one of the first ones conceived naturally. On the Axiom babies were created from frozen sperm and eggs from the humans and grew in artificial wombs. It had been an easier choice especially since many of the women lost the ability to give birth naturally. John and Mary had been hoping she would be able give birth naturally but that still remained to be seen.

They smiled. "Well we have to get back to work, see you later Wall-e." John said, and Mary waved before they walked off together.

WALL.E waved goodbye seeing something metal on their fingers. He wondered what those were and continued on with his day. He then thought of how EVE was doing. He imagined her sleek form gliding back and forth shining in the sun. Maybe he would find something else for her. He started his daily cleanup of sorting the metals, plastics and glass.

He had found a few interesting items that day but most he'd seen before and he just left them. He did eventually see something shiny in the distance and started to make his way to the trashpile to see what it was. His attention was divided however as he thought he saw something else in an old box. He leaned in closer to see what it was and squealed with happiness, It was a whole box of VHS and BETA tapes. He took the whole thing in his hands, carefully because the box was falling apart and placed it near the lunchbox.

Something still shined in the corner of his eye and he made his way back to the trashpile. What he found were small round objects made of glass. They were in a mesh plastic bag. "Oooh..." he said picking them up. EVE might like these he thought happily and tossed them into the lunchbox.

As he was continuing his work he thought he saw something flash out of the corner of his lenses and heard a noise. He turned to find his lunchbox on its side, the contents all spilled out of it but the shiny balls he had found were missing. He looked all over but couldn't find them. Did someone take them, he wondered, if so why? He finally gave up and began working again feeling a little sad and hoping he'd find more.

EVE was having a bit of a frustrating time in her job as well. Part of her work was labelling the different sprouts to keep track of what was growing. The labels were printed and placed on metal stands which were pushed into the earth.

The stands kept going missing just after she would create the label. Finally exasperated beyond all words she grabbed any remaining stands and placed them in her chest cavity until she needed them.

* * *

Similar accounts of things going missing continued happening all day. Tools, building materials and other items were there one moment and gone the next. Mary took off her wedding ring for a moment while she washed her hands. It was missing within a fraction of a second. Panicked, she ran to find John and bring this to the attention of the Captain.

Word spread of a meeting to take place later that week. Apparently the Captain had something he had been planning to tell the public anyway. On the day of the meeting EVE was waiting anxiously for WALL.E to come home. Even more stuff had gone missing in the days until the meeting and she wanted to know what the Captain planned to do about it.

WALL.E had been having some of his found objects stolen as well and could've sworn he'd seen something move just before they went missing. As soon as WALL.E rolled near their home she scooped him up to fly straight to the meeting.

"E-Evah?!" WALL.E cried in surprise looking up at her determined expression. He wondered where they were going so quickly and saw the colony come into view and a large gathering of people in the town square.

She touched down just before the stage and placed WALL.E down beside her. Her eyes showed she was sorry for giving him no warning before rushing him over here but she gestured to the Captain who was stepping up to the podium. WALL.E could see that something behind a curtain and the Captain seemed excited about it.

He nodded to EVE and waited to see what Captain McCrea had to say. Some of the people in the audience were pretty angry and Mary wore a look of sadness on her face as her hands clasped with John's.

"People, and robots," The Captain began. "I'm sure you've noticed the strange disappearances happening over the course of this week. There is a thief amongst us and some of the items gone missing are of great value." He glanced at Mary who nodded sadly. "Lately our researchers have been working on a new type of robot whose purpose and duty is to uphold the peace and bring thieves and wrongdoers to justice." He walked towards the curtain and took a hold of the rope. "Please allow me to introduce the newest member of our team, SAM.E."

The curtain opened to reveal a sleek and shiny new black robot. He had a long body shaped similarly to the security bots that were aboard the Axiom. His head was slightly rectangular shaped with the top part being a siren light and the lower part a screen-type face similar to EVE's. His arms were long and thin; they attached at the socket instead of floating freely but could also conform to his body.

The crowd oohed and awwed for a moment. On the top of the curtain was the full name of the robot SECURITY AUTHORIZATION MANAGEMENT. EARTH CLASS. WALL.E thought he looked a little bit like EVE but definitely not a nice as she was.

"Activate SAM.E, by order of Captain McCrea." The Captain said and watched as the robot flickered to life. A few people gasped, perhaps in shock or the fact his eyes were not blue like EVE's but red and thinner than hers.

WALL.E now thought he looked a little scary. EVE was somewhat impressed and wondered what he could do.

"SAM.E is outfitted with the latest in defensive and law enforcement equipment. His directive is never to harm but to be forceful depending on the type of problem he faces. SAM.E handcuffs, if you please."

"Yes Captain." SAM.E said, and formed a pair of handcuffs off of his body.

"Nightstick," Captain said.

The robot did the same with another part of his body forming a long club-like object.

"Siren,"

The siren sounded loud enough to be heard a mile away. Many people including the Captain had to cover their ears.

"He is also equipped with a force field emitter to create shields and to transport any offenders to our holding cells." The Captain said. "He does not contain a gun, but generates a small amount of electricity to temporarily stun any offenders robot or human alike."

SAM.E formed a small gun-like object with his arm, pointing it at no one in particular before reforming his arm.

EVE was a little surprised he wasn't given a stronger gun but knew hers was for removing obstacles in the way not against people or robots unless they were extremely dangerous.

"Thank you, SAM.E," The Captain said and turned to the crowd. "SAM.E will be sent to work immediately to find who is behind the strange disappearances."

The crowd broke into applause before clearing out to go back to their homes. Some of them stayed behind to question the Captain and SAM.E was left floating on the stage. He started to float towards the end when he ran into WALL.E, EVE and a few of the other robots.

WALL.E looked unsure at him but EVE waved so he did as well. SAM.E stopped to look at them, his expression blank.

"Please excuse me." he said and floated right between them.

EVE looked confused, how could he be so rude? Perhaps he was just programmed to be that way but so many other bots had personality. She looked at WALL.E who cocked his head to the side.

"Evah?" he said quietly, silently asking if they could go home now.

EVE nodded and bid the other robots goodbye as she picked up WALL.E and headed for home.

A/N Second chapter done, told you it was longer, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Investigation

A/N Ahh, thank you all for the nice reviews on my first two chapters I kinda uploaded them pretty hastily, I think I might edit them a bit, but I'm glad it's going well so far!

AnonymousCoolDude - Thank you! I hope I'll get them out pretty quick for ya,

A - I was trying to make my characterization of WALL.E similar to the first movie because my story is only set about 8 or 9 months after the movie, he wouldn't have too much more dialogue than he did in the movie, and I know he would still be interested in finding stuff while he worked.

GhostDuck - Yeah the artificial womb thing was something my friend thought of and I thought that in 800 years humans wouldn't be able to give birth naturally anymore so it was the only thing they'd be able to do to keep the population growing.

A (second review) - Ooh, well at the moment EVE is quite put off about his attitude, we don't know what will happen with him yet...,

NetBug009 - Ahhh..., I was gonna make his colour navy blue but I figure, he's security, he's gotta strike fear into whichever bad guy he'd come across and I also forgot to mention he would have two vertical stripes down either side which would be a lighter colour of blue. Glad you like it so far,

Fayte581 - Thank you! I'm glad I'm not totally rusty with my writing skills,

Chapter 3: Investigation

The next day started like any other day, WALL.E would wake up, charge himself, say goodbye to EVE and go off to work. Today however, he was going to keep a keen eye on anything he found to see if he could catch the thief himself.

EVE wanted to keep an eye out as well, even though she knew it was SAM.E's directive, she was tired of her things going missing. There was something all of the missing items had in common; they were either made of shiny metal, glass or other materials that gleamed in the sun. It explained why her stands were not stolen once they were in the ground.

SAM.E was patrolling the crop fields when EVE came up to him. She wanted to explain her findings to him so he might find the thief a little quicker.

"SAM.E!" She said as she approached him.

The blue/black robot turned towards her, his eyes slightly thinner. "Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Clue." EVE said simply and placed three items in front of her, a stick, a rock and a piece of shiny metal. She turned around for a moment and pretended to steal one of the items and took the piece of metal. Then she did the same thing again with two pieces of metal and took those two. It was her best attempt to show him the thief was only interested in shiny things.

"I see." SAM.E said. "Suspect is partial to objects that shine, this has already been concluded. Thank you." he said in his robotic tone. He quickly scanned the whole area around her and turned to leave.

EVE was quite put off by his behaviour. Did the Captain mean to have him programmed that way? She decided to take a break and ask the Captain what he thought.

* * *

WALL.E was having no luck finding out who was taking his things which were still going missing. Every time he thought he saw something there was nothing. He eventually realized the only things the thief was interested were shiny things. He decided to hatch a plan. He quickly dug through the garbage and found a broken piece of mirror. He rolled forward a bit and then quickly threw the piece backwards before peeking out behind the garbage pile. He was very shocked to see what happened next. The piece of glass soared through the air and disappeared before it hit the ground.

"Ahh!" He screamed and quickly went over to where he saw it disappear, he lifted himself up and felt around but there was nothing. He knew what he'd seen but it didn't seem possible. He knew he had to tell EVE and rushed off to find her.

EVE arrived at the Captain's workstation and quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Captain McCrea said. "Oh EVE, what brings you here?" He asked.

She sighed and floated on over to him. "SAM.E" she said simply.

"What about him?" He asked.

EVE did her best impression of him; she slit her eyes and floated around trying to look disinterested before giving the Captain a questionable look.

"Why... is he like that?" the Captain asked, thinking that's what she meant.

EVE nodded, thinking it would be impossible for him to even be friends with her or the other robots.

"Well," he said. "I looked into old records of law enforcement and I found that the ones who were completely focused on their jobs would easily find out who caused the crime. Also, If SAM.E were to make friends with anyone, that one could be a potential suspect that he wouldn't think of because of their friendship. Therefore he has been programmed to treat everyone fairly so not to rule anyone out. I'm afraid he comes off as a tad rude though, he might have a personality mod once this whole mess is taken care of."

EVE nodded, she understood now. He needed to be that way, at least until he learned there were some that he could trust if he even could do that. She turned to leave, nodding to the Captain once more.

"See you later EVE."

* * *

WALL.E was still looking for EVE, she wasn't in any of the fields or near the gardens.

"Evah!" He called. "Eevah!!" he sighed, this wasn't getting him anywhere.

Finally he spotted someone, it was the new robot, maybe he would know. He rolled over to him while he was scanning and burst through the grass.

On reflex, SAM.E unfolded his stun gun and pointed it at whatever had surprised him. "Freeze!" he said.

WALL.E screamed and boxed himself in fright. when he heard the click of his arm reforming he peeked out to see if it was okay.

SAM.E just floated there waiting. "WALL.E unit, yes?"

"E-evah?" WALL.E asked carefully unboxing himself.

"EVE unit's whereabouts are unknown." he said and turned to leave.

WALL.E was about to keep looking when he thought maybe he should show SAM.E what had happened to him. Maybe it would happen again, he tried hard to say the security bot's name.

"S-sm" he said, waving his arms. "Smm-ee!"

SAM.E turned around again to see the small robot trying to tell him something. "What is it?"

WALL.E gestured for him to follow and started to go back to the trash piles.

The security bot had no choice but to follow him, thinking this had better be good.

EVE was just leaving the town when she saw WALL.E's small form being followed by SAM.E. She quickly flew over to see what was going on.

"Wall-e?" she said when she caught up to them.

"Evah!" WALL.E said happily and gestured for her to follow like he'd done with SAM.E.

EVE followed beside SAM.E waiting to see where WALL.E was taking them. Eventually they reached the trash piles where WALL.E worked all day. She figured he must know something about the thief and was trying to tell them.

WALL.E went back to where he'd seen the object disappear and rummaged through the trash again. This time he found an old shiny pair of eyeglasses. He gestured for everyone to hide behind the trash. EVE lowered herself closer to the ground as did SAM.E. WALL.E tossed the glasses over the trashpile, he waited to see if they would disappear again. The glasses soared through the air and landed soundlessly on the ground again.

"Huh?!" WALL.E said in surprise, going over to pick them up again.

SAM.E stared in disbelief, why was this robot wasting his time? He shook his head and started to leave.

WALL.E tried tossing them again but nothing happened. He looked sadly at EVE.

"Wall-e..." EVE said putting her hands in an attempt to tell him to stop.

WALL.E sighed and dropped the glasses, looking downwards. They didn't believe him, robots can't imagine things can they? He looked around and noticed SAM.E was nowhere to be seen.

The security bot had already left, deciding he'd had enough. It was just a waste of his time and he had other things to attend to.

As she watched the item fall EVE wasn't sure what to think. She wanted to believe WALL.E really did have something important to show them but nothing had happened. She rubbed her hand over his head, "Wall-e...," she said softly.

His eyes turned upwards towards her and went to grab the glasses to throw them again but they were gone. "Evah!" he said looking downwards

The white robot looked and saw that the glasses were indeed gone from where he had dropped them. Her eyes grew wide; he was trying to show them that the items vanished into thin air. Someone or something was hiding its appearance.

WALL.E whooped happily, he was glad EVE finally saw what he had seen. SAM.E had not however and he wished he'd waited a bit longer.

EVE was absolutely astounded that they were missing. Whatever was stealing had been concealing their identity, it didn't seem possible but she was determined to find out how.

The sun was quickly setting painting the sky with a brilliant sunset. The beauty of it was however, being threatened by dark clouds creeping along the sky from the other side of the horizon.

"Evah..," WALL.E said pointing to the growing darkness which was staining the perfect sky.

She nodded, knowing it would eventually become a violent storm. They headed for home just at walking pace for it was quite close.

WALL.E hoped SAM.E knew what to do if a storm hit. He remembered EVE trying to fight him the first time a sandstorm blew up. He kept this in mind as the sky grew darker and the wind started to pick up.

EVE figured he would know to take shelter and return to the ship. Just as they reached the door they heard an announcement advising people to return to their homes. This had been new protocol ever since the humans had landed and a sandstorm had nearly injured some people.

WALL.E sighed in relief when they got inside for rain started to pound with small metallic tinging sounds on the roof. He flicked a switch and lit up the Christmas tree lights he had brought with him from his old place.

EVE pointed at the box of tapes he had brought home the day before. She picked it up and placed it beside the player. She was curious to see if any of them worked.

For the rest of the night WALL.E tried different video tapes. The majority of them worked which was pretty lucky on their part. When they prepared to shut down for the night he still couldn't shake the thought that SAM.E would be trapped in the storm.

He looked out the window one last time and jumped back in fright. "Evah!" he cried, he thought he had seen a ghostly figure outside the window.

EVE quickly came over to the window and looked, but she didn't see anything. She looked at WALL.E and shook her head. He looked again, saw that there was nothing there and sighed. Maybe it was his imagination and then he saw something else.

"Smm-ee!" he said, and went towards the door. The security bot was trapped in the thunderstorm not too far from their home.

"Wall-e!" EVE cried but the little robot had already gone outside.

WALL.E knew he could survive being struck by lightning but SAM.E might not have that modification. Wind and rain raged around him as thunder crashed and lightning lit up the area for an instant. He had to squint his eyes and saw that SAM.E was just up ahead. WALL.E bravely kept going until he reached him. More lighting flashed and he knew he had to hurry.

"Smm-ee!" he said urgently and tried to take his arm to pull him to safety.

SAM.E's first instinct was to yank his arm back just as EVE had done. He stood there stubbornly but WALL.E wasn't about to give up.

He grabbed his arm tightly and started to pull him back to the house. Lighting flashed again striking just feet from where they stood but WALL.E kept going.

Just as they reached the house however, the lightning stuck one more time zapping the two of them.

"WALL-E!" EVE yelled in horror watching the two of them shake violently. She'd seen him get stuck by lightning with her security cam but never in real life.

WALL.E was stunned by the shock of it all but he was all right. SAM.E however had shut down and floated there silently. He pushed him inside and shut the door feeling completely drained.

EVE rushed over to him concern flooded her eyes as she checked him over to make sure he was all right. She checked his computer chip, saw that it was intact and sighed in relief. Part of her however, wanted to punish him for being so careless in his brave act.

"Wall-e!" She took her hand and banged it on his chest plate once before hugging him tightly. _You idiot, be more careful next time!_ She thought as she hugged him.

WALL.E rubbed his head under hers before looking up at her, he was sorry for scaring her. He looked over at SAM.E floating in a dormant state not too far away.

EVE looked his way as well figuring the lightning just initiated a shutdown mode. Tomorrow morning she would take him to the repair ward and get him checked out.

WALL.E began to shut down himself retracting into his cube-like form. EVE decided to shut down as well, seeing the storm had just begun to let up. She was glad everyone was all right and hoped there was no lasting damage to either WALL.E or SAM.E.

A/N There's chapter 3, next one coming soon, edit I have changed a few things about this chapter, I'm sorry I can tend to be a little too descriptive at times,


	4. Malfunction

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this 4th chapter up, it was a busy weekend for me

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this 4th chapter up, it was a busy weekend for me.

Vanille Strawberry: Thank you so much! I saw it twice as well,

Ghost Duck: Glad you liked it, I considered having the townspeople blaming WALL.E and EVE for SAM.E's malfunctioning but it didn't really turn out that way as you'll see, but I'm focusing more on the main characters of the movie and also it would be hard for the robots to tell them what had happened unless EVE showed them a video or something,

Fayte581: Heh, I don't really have an editor for my fic so I'm kinda just writing it, fixing the spelling mistakes and any grammar mistakes I spot, so that's why commas might be misplaced and stuff, glad you liked the chapter though,

Netbug009: Yeah..., I edited the last chapter a bit because I do tend to explain things and make them too detailed, I keep forgetting that people reading this can actually figure out what the robots might be trying to say without me explaining it twice, it's not the easiest thing writing a fic where the characters speak very little, and I have to write in the body language. Thank you though for pointing that out, I'm always looking for ways to improve, sweatdrop

just smile 33: Thanks! I'll be attempting to keep it up,

AnonymousCoolDude: Just wait and see wink

Lol, I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer here lol, I do not own WALL.E Pixar does, I only own my own chara, and possibly the unborn baby of Mary and John lol.

Chapter 4: Malfunction

The next morning the sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky. There was an earthy after-rain smell in the air and the accumulation of puddles that would quickly dry up by midday.

When WALL.E and EVE reactivated themselves the door was wide open and there was no sign of SAM.E.

EVE shot WALL.E a worried look and followed him outside so he could catch the sun's powerful rays. He must have rebooted sometime during the night or early morning but something wasn't right and she wondered if WALL.E could feel it too.

After his charge cells were full, the re-energized robot looked at EVE and also felt that something might be wrong. SAM.E was long gone from their house and could be almost anywhere.

EVE decided skipping work for today might be a good idea. She held her arms out to WALL.E and nodded to him before picking him up and flying to the city.

WALL.E let out a, "Whoa!" once they reached the colony. The streets were an absolute mess with piles of trash as if someone had ransacked every house. A lot more had gone missing, little things like the silver handles from the storage bins and more important things like medals that had been given to the Captain, WALL.E and EVE for making the trip to Earth possible. Doors were wide open with people looking around with wondering looks on their faces. A large group of people were forming outside of the Captain's home, some of them not looking very happy with the situation.

EVE was shocked, who would do such a thing? She flew on down to the group of people to see what had happened. She spotted John and Mary and touched lightly down, placing WALL.E beside her. "John, Mary!" she said.

The two humans looked around and down seeing the two robots. Their faces were a mix of worry and confusion. "Eve, Wall-e..., it seems we were all robbed in our sleep." John said with his arm around Mary.

"We just woke up and it was like this, we have no idea why or how it happened." Mary said, holding her belly. "Even our drinking glasses are gone."

The Captain finally emerged, only to be bombarded with questions and accusations.

"How are we supposed to get our work done?" one person asked.

"Someone isn't doing their job correctly and it isn't you,"

"Are you sure that bot was checked out before he was activated?"

EVE looked at the Captain's bewildered look and tried to think how to help him. She then noticed that WALL.E was missing and spotted him over by a trash pile. He was digging something out of the ground, a megaphone. Perfect, sometimes he amazed her with how smart he was. she gently took it and flew over to the Captain.

"Captain." she said, handing the object to him.

Captain McCrea was still trying to figure out how he was going to answer all of these questions. He felt a nudge and saw EVE trying to hand him something. "Huh? Oh thanks Eve." he took a deep breath, "people! Please, we won't get anywhere like this. Yes, something is obviously wrong but we don't know if it is the security robot or something else. I am going to reactivate some of the security units from the Axiom to locate the SAM.E unit. We'll also get some cleaning bots to help clean up this mess." He then knelt down to EVE. "Did something happen last night? I'm afraid SAM.E might not have been programmed to deal with a storm."

EVE nodded and made a small spark with her fingers. "Sam-e" she said and then. "Wall-e"

"They both were struck by lightning?" The Captain said. "WALL.E is fine though right?"

She nodded, thankful that he was. It would be difficult to tell the Captain that WALL.E had been trying to save SAM.E from becoming struck by lightning but it had happened anyway. She hoped he could piece it together and not suspect WALL.E of anything.

"EVE I want you to look for SAM.E, he needs to be brought in for a maintenance check and some modifications. I'm going to send out the Axiom security bots but they won't be after you this time or WALL.E."

She nodded. "Wall-e?" she asked.

"Just have him keep an eye out as well, I know the lightning wouldn't have affected him from seeing your security tape." He grinned. "We'll get this thing straightened out, don't worry."

He then proceeded to calm the impatient crowd and advise them to go about their daily lives. EVE glided back over to WALL.E waiting patiently for her on the ground.

"Evah," he said when he saw her again. "Smmee?"

She nodded and put her fin-like hand above her eyes. "Wall.e, directive."

He understood hoping she'd be careful. He saw her turn to leave and moved forward. "Evah!" As she turned he suddenly pulled her close for a quick electrified kiss.

If EVE could blush she would've been redder than the old bodysuits the humans used to wear. She hugged him tightly before blowing him another kiss.

The two robots went their separate ways. EVE was searching the colony while WALL.E went back to the trash piles.

Although everyone at the moment was concerned about SAM.E's whereabouts. WALL.E had been thinking about the thief and formulating a plan to catch him.

He had been watching old cartoons about two animals and the ways the character had gone about trapping his prey. Although it almost never worked out in the cartoon WALL.E thought it might work.

He dug through the trash until he found some more broken mirror shards. He then found a large old wooden box and tipped it up on its side keeping it steady with a rusty wrench. He then made a small pile of glass under the box and laid more pieces in a trail leading away from the box. The last thing he did was tie a rope to the wrench and gently lay it out as he went to go hide behind a trash pile where he hoped he wouldn't be seen. He held the rope tightly in his hands and peeked out, there he waited.

pagebreak

EVE was still searching the city; she has set her scanner to pick up anything that would give off a robotic signature. So far she had only found the rejected robots who were all now mostly fixed, the enviro-bots and maintenance bots. The humans had all mostly calmed down and were cleaning up the mess left behind by the mass thievery.

She had combed the city twice and felt ready to give up when her scanner suddenly beeped. She quickly turned and looked but saw nothing. She scanned again and heard a beep, was it malfunctioning? She was about to scan one more time when she felt a shadow come over her. She slowly turned her head and jumped in a mixture of surprise and fright.

"S-Sam-e?" she stuttered and wondered had she been scanning him the whole time?

The security bot looked like he was confused. "EVE p-probe?" he said, his movements slow and jerky.

EVE could see the lightning had done some real damage on him and she had to get him to the repair ward. "SAM.E..., repair." she said hoping to guide him.

"I-in no need of r-repair." he said. "I a-am functioning p-properly."

"Repair." she said firmly ready to use force if it was necessary, she raised her arm slightly to show him she was serious.

"D-directive." SAM.E said backing up a little before jolting a bit. "Suspect is armed and dangerous preparing to use force," His hand formed into a stun gun, which was quickly pointed on her.

EVE's eyes widened when she realized he was targeting her now. "SAM.E..." she said in a warning tone.

"Co-operation is in your best interest." He said before his other arm flashed and released a binding strap that held her arms tightly against each other.

pagebreak

While the drama unfolded between EVE and SAM.E, WALL.E was still waiting in earnest to see if his trap would work. Finally his optical sensors picked up movement. He saw one of the pieces of glass had disappeared. Then little by little all of the pieces were vanishing until finally the last one before the box. He knew this was his chance, he quickly yanked the rope causing the box to fall to the ground with a soft thud.

He wasn't sure it had worked but a sharp movement within the box caused him to jump with an 'ahh!'. Now he had to find EVE, he placed a heavy old microwave on top of the box to keep whatever was in there from escaping and headed off towards the colony.

He looked back once more and heard the thumps of movement in the box but was satisfied that the thief would not break out.

He got as far as the outer colony area when he saw two distant figures. He immediately saw something was wrong as his gaze magnified on EVE and SAM.E. EVE's expression was expression was one of pure hatred as she struggled with the glowing bonds on her arms. Right behind her loomed SAM.E his tazer-hand gun pointed at her as he guided her back to the Axiom.

Just seeing EVE being treated like that was enough to make WALL.E's bolts pop. "EVAH!" He cried and went full-speed towards the two.

EVE was reluctantly allowing SAM.E to lead her back to the ship. She didn't have a choice in the matter, if she moved he would give her a debilitating electric shock and cause her system to shut down. If they reached the ship however, she didn't know what would happen. Would be bag and tag the rest of the robots? The humans? WALL.E? The thought of him killing WALL.E made her feel like shutting down forever. She'd already seen him get electrocuted multiple times and she had a feeling they wouldn't be so lucky the next time.

SAM.E was focused only on bringing EVE back to the ship and placing her in solitary confinement. She stopped for a moment and looked to her left, he was about to shove her forward again when he turned and saw a small cloud of dust and something coming increasingly closer.

It couldn't be..., EVE thought and quickly realized yes it could. _WALL.E..._ She had to get SAM.E's attention away from him. She thought quickly and pushed herself into SAM.E before bobbing tauntingly at him and ready to dash behind a trash pile.

"Halt!" SAM.E said and went after her, his tazer-gun crackling. Before he could react he was slammed by something hard. The shock of it scrambled his systems momentarily and caused his vision to skip.

EVE's bonds quickly disappeared and she armed herself, ready for when when he realized what had happened.

WALL.E shook his head and rolled backwards from SAM.E. The security bot lay still, his face a blank screen. The curious robot wondered if he might have caused him to shut down. He slowly reached out one of his clamp-like hands to make sure.

EVE saw this almost immediately rushed over to stop him. "WALL.E!" she cried but it was too late, SAM.E's eyes suddenly flashed on as he swiftly grabbed the metal arm.

WALL.E screamed and tried pulling his arm back but SAM.E's grip was tight. "Assaulting an officer!" He said, his red eyes becoming thinner as he turned to EVE. "Both are in violation of the code of conduct!" he reformed his tazer-gun and was about to shock WALL.E into compliance when EVE rushed between them.

The tazer made contact with EVE before WALL.E realized what had happened. Her body jolted a few seconds and her eyes went wide before they disappeared completely. SAM.E loosened his hold on WALL.E in the shock of it all.

"EVAH!" WALL.E cried as he watched her limp body fall to the ground. He finally yanked his arm away and rushed to her side, panic coursing through his metal frame. "Evah! EVAH!" he said again in an attempt to get her to wake up but she remained still.

A/N Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, I'll try and have the next one out as soon as I can!


	5. Unexpected Enemy

WALL

﻿WALL.E Ch 5

Hey, I know the fic is moving along kinda quickly (another thing I have a problem with lol) but I think it's going well, I can definitely tell by your reviews. I didn't really want the fic to be super-long anyway,

AnonymousCoolDude: Sorry, here is the next one, heh,

Fayte581: Yes I know it's evil, thank you though! I'm glad you like it,

schellibie: Thanks so much!

just smile 33: Well here's the next one so you can find out,

Netbug009: Thanks..., I'm not trying to write a novel here though, I'm just trying to have fun with it and I'm not trying to be too serious about the structure of it either, and I said before I haven't written in a very long time, nor do I have a proof-reader, so it's not going to sound the best, I'll try and look out for run-ons though,

Chapter 5: Unexpected Enemy

WALL.E just stared at the lifeless form of his loved one, was she okay? Would it cause her to malfunction like it had for SAM.E? He glanced over at the security bot who was still in shock from what he had just done. WALL.E knew it was only a matter of time before he would attack again. He had to do something; he noticed EVE's ion cannon was still out-formed on her arm. He had fired it once by accident, but could he do it again?

SAM.E was struggling with himself trying to find the right thing to do. EVE and WALL.E were his enemies, weren't they? They had opposed him; they deserved to be disabled didn't they? He turned to WALL.E his gun-hand de-forming and re-forming as his body jerked and shuddered. He hadn't meant to zap EVE...,

"W-Wall-e, do not oppose me, will use... force." he stuttered.

The small robot slowly came to a realization; SAM.E was asking for help! Somehow he knew he was not functioning correctly and he didn't really want to hurt anyone else. He grabbed EVE's arm and saw a giant junkyard magnet just up ahead. EVE had gotten stuck to one of those once and he was sure the same thing would happen to SAM.E. He pointed the cannon at SAM.E causing him to retreat a little.

"Evah..." WALL.E said and inched closer until he was a few feet away from him.

"Eve probe was... in... way, do not oppose me!" he said again, a flash of anger on his face and readied his tazer.

Suddenly WALL.E bravely shoved SAM.E until the magnet was just to the left of him. He barely had avoided getting zapped and quickly wheeled backwards. He yanked the powerful gun upwards and fired it at the cable attached to the magnet.

With a huge crash the magnet fell causing the ground around them to reverberate. It fell just feet from where SAM.E stood and WALL.E was extremely thankful it hadn't crushed him.

SAM.E was surprised WALL.E had intentionally missed him but he felt himself being drawn to the large metal object that had just fallen behind him. He was slowly being pulled and try as he might he could not escape it. His body clanged against the magnet and he was held fast. Other bits of metal and various objects were also being attracted and stuck to it as well.

"Wall-e..." he said, struggling to move. "Wall-e!!" he cried angrily.

WALL.E just shook his head at the immobilized robot and drew his attention to something more important.

He quickly went back to where EVE lay and saw she was still deactivated. "Evah...?" he said worriedly, and looked at her sadly. He carefully lifted her over his head and raced to the Axiom.

He entered the huge ship just to see M.O return from his daily cleaning. "Mo! Mo! Evah!" he cried.

The little microbe cleaner looked up immediately noticing something was wrong. "Wall-e!" he said and went to show him the way to the repair ward.

WALL.E quickly followed and they soon came to the room with the typing robot who worked the control panel for the rooms. It looked up as they came in, its red 'eye' staring at them.

M.O beeped a few times, telling it to open the door for the repair ward. The door slid open and it looked down again, continuing its job. WALL.E and M.O raced inside to present EVE to the repair bots.

"Evah!" WALL.E said to grab their attention. The repair bots beeped in response and their long metallic arms gently took EVE past the frosted blue glass doors to have a look at her. M.O and WALL.E were forced to wait outside. They waited and waited until what appeared to be an eternity for those doors to open again.

WALL.E nervously wheeled back and forth wondering and fearing the worst. He placed his hands together and looked towards the doors. He turned again looking down at the floor, if he could cry he probably would be by now.

M.O busied himself with cleaning WALL.E and providing a comforting pat every once in a while.

"OK." M.O said, glancing at the doors as his super-powered brush cleaned the dirt and grime from WALL.E's body.

"OooKay?" WALL.E asked fidgeting nervously. He hoped she would be okay, he was wishing with all his might that she would be in the same state she was before they fought SAM.E.

"OK." M.O said again before finishing his cleaning job. He looked at the doors one more time and this time miraculously they slid open. "Hey!" M.O said and frantically tapped WALL.E.

"Huh?" WALL.E said and turned around. "Evah!" he cried and quickly rolled up to see her. She was in her egg-like sleep mode and did not awaken when he came up to her.

"EVE unit is repaired, unable to activate." The repair robot stiffly said.

Unable to activate...? WALL.E felt as if he had been the one who was violently electrified instead of her. "Evah?" he said, and after nothing happened he lightly shook her with a more forceful. "Evah! EVAH!" but it was useless, she remained in her sealed up state.

"Eve?" M.O asked, and gently shoved her. "Eve!" he looked at WALL.E sadly.

"Evah..." WALL.E said and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. He stayed that way for a long while, unsure of what to do next, what if she never reactivated?

M.O could see the fear and worry in his friend and wondered how he could help. He knew humans could love each other and what WALL.E felt for EVE was surely love wasn't it? He slowly shifted over to WALL.E and tapped him, "Love Eve?" M.O asked looking up at him.

Love, he had heard that word many times before. In his movies, right before the humans kissed they would say, 'I love you". He had eventually figured out that 'love' meant to deeply care for someone. Although neither him nor EVE had ever said it, they loved each other. He knew from the very first moment he saw her he loved her.

WALL.E continued to hug her tightly, and struggled with the new word in his mind. "Wall-e..., lvvv, ll-oovvv, lovvve, Evah!" he finally said and waited.

M.O thought he saw a flicker of blue on her face and watched carefully.

After a while WALL.E was beginning to lose hope. He leaned his head against her chestplate and sighed. She won't wake up..., his gaze dropped, now knew how she felt when he had been broken.

M.O saw her screen-like face flash again; it struggled before settling with her familiar expression and striking blue eyes.

EVE had finally rebooted to find she couldn't move, something was holding her arms against her body, she looked around and then down. It was WALL.E, his thin, metal arms holding her closely, his goggle-like eyes cast downwards. "Wall-e..." she said quietly, but it seemed he had not heard her so she tried again, M.O chiming in as well. "Wall-e!" they both said.

WALL.E finally looked up, first glancing at M.O who immediately pointed back at EVE. He turned back and saw her beautiful, perfect face, this time staring back at him. "Evah!" he cried in surprise and released her. She was all right..., he grabbed M.O who for once didn't mind, he spun around happily. "Evah! Evah!" he cried before finally putting him down.

"Wall-e...," EVE said, her eyes becoming slanted downward crescents. He had been waiting for her to reactivate all this time but why had it taken so long? She'd have to check her security camera later to see exactly what had happened. A large chunk of her memory was missing from the time she had fought SAM.E until now.

WALL.e gave EVE a tight embrace; he was so relieved he almost couldn't believe it. He knew they weren't yet through, they needed to retrieve SAM.E and he needed to check his trap! "Evah," he said, pointing to the red deactivation device she had on her head.

She gently pulled it off and handed it to him. "Wall-e?" she asked.

He held out his other hand, he'd need two of these he figured, and when he was handed one more he put them both in his compacting area. "Evah!" he said and started for the door.

EVE began to follow and M.O as well, he couldn't just leave now after all that had happened.

WALL.E first led them to his trap; the box was amazingly still in place. He gently lifted it up to have something dash out. EVE quickly nabbed it and held it tightly in both hands. It struggled and squirmed but settled the moment EVE threatened to deactivate it. She motioned to the red device in WALL.E's hand and beeped a warning at it.

It was indeed invisible, but all were amazed once its cloaking device faded and revealed a familiar yet poorly liked robot.

"Go-4?!" EVE exclaimed nearly loosening her grip enough for him to escape.

The little red and white robot hissed angrily at them all and struggled all the more while EVE was trying to attach the device.

This couldn't have been the same one that was loyal to AUTO could it? EVE was thinking about this and shook her head. No, it couldn't be, he fell through the Captain's window and was badly damaged beyond repair. She looked at the small robot, what was its purpose?

"Directive." She said and wasn't surprised when it refused to talk. "Directive!" she said firmly.

The GO.4 bot looked stubbornly away and finally muttered a few small beeps.

So that was it, EVE giggled, he was meant to collect shiny parts on the ship to assemble new parts but since the Axiom was no longer in use, his job had become obsolete.

M.O understood as well and beeped rapidly at the Go.4 bot. EVE also tried to communicate to it that he would have to get a new directive and no longer do his current one.

WALL.E was just standing by and watching, he also knew the small bot had been lost and he hoped he could find a new job as well.

GO.4 seemed to understand and stayed silent a moment. Maybe they were right, he needed to find a new job but what could he do?

EVE was thinking and maybe he could work for the humans and retrieve tools and items for them. She beeped the idea to GO.4 and waited to see what he would say to it.

It nodded and thought about it and nodded some more; perhaps he could do that.

EVE felt it was now safe to put him down so she did. He stayed still for a moment as she was telling him to go help the humans. She didn't realize how much of a mistake this was until GO.4 suddenly turned himself completely invisible and escaped.

All were speechless for a moment until EVE let loose her ion cannon on the nearest pile of trash and fired. She glared angrily at the now smoldering hole that remained. Now what were they going to do? SAM.E was out of commission and they had no way of locating it now.

"Evah?" WALL.E said carefully and winced when she whipped her head towards him still looking quite annoyed with the situation. "Sam-e," he said.

She had totally forgotten that he had been left somewhere. "Sam-e?" she asked and when he nodded vigorously, she motioned where. WALL.E turned quickly turned and went to where he had last left him.

A/N That's it for now, sorry it took so long!


End file.
